


Fireside

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: You and Alastor share a soft moment fireside
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, Quarantine got me TOUCH STARVED TO HELL! Just a little fluffy drabble to quell some feelers I be feelin. I wanna snuggle with him so bad and have him play with my hair. That is all. Not super editted since it was just a quick little thing I been thinkin about. Who wouldn't wanna lay their head in his lap while he quietly reads by the fire? #BigMood

A small smile plays on your lips as you slip your oversized hoodie over your frame. You pat it down briefly before slipping on each thigh high, excited to make your way to the lounge. Alastor and you had developed a new nightly routine as of late. He would read quietly by the fire as you sat at his feet. Sometimes you drew, other times you read as well. Often you found yourself content to lean on his legs and just watch the fire burn, lost in your thoughts. Tonight would definitely be one of those nights. Too exhausted to focus on anything leisure.

You slip out of your bedroom and quietly pad down the hallway. Your penguin slippers provide a soft scuffle as you approach the door to the room you sought.

Alastor was already there as he was every night. The fire crackled softly as you shuffle your way to your designated spot on the floor beside him. You kneel down next to his feet as he greets you.

"Good evening, Dear." He murmurs, not looking up from his book. Half of what he read hardly intrigued you, which was fair. Your young adult romance novels were not up his alley either, but still, he humored you as you read funny or sweet excerpts on occasion. Usually following a fit of giggles or a soft blush that plasters your face.

"No books this evening?" He inquires. How he knew without looking was beyond you, but as were most things with him. You wished you could just slide over the arm of his wing back chair and slip into his lap. However, that was just not in the cards. He only very rarely let you sit there when the mood struck him. You were content with whatever amount of affection you could get from him. Just being in his presence was enough.

"No, not tonight." you reply with a yawn. A content sigh escapes you as you rest your head on his lap for a moment. 

"Far too tired, hm?" It was rhetorical. That was usually the case when you didn't bring anything to entertain you by his side. You hum softly in response as something gently nudges your shoulder. 

"Here, Darling." He says softly as you turn toward him. A brush rests in his palm. You take it from him and get to work on your long locks. Another bit of the routine. He loved watching you comb through your hair. One of his favourite parts about you. He was always complimenting the long strands that flow from your scalp. A symbol of traditional beauty. He wasn't a man of many traditions, but a stickler for the ones he was.

"One hundred brushes, Love." He chuckles as he flips to the next page of his book. You giggle quietly and zone out into the fire as you run the brush through your locks. With gentle tugs, you work out the knots at the base and slowly work your way up, resting your head against his knee all the while. 

It was nice to just sit in silence sometimes. Especially with Alastor as your company. His soft static and occasional scoff all the noise needed to accompany such an endeavor. Very rarely did you hum along to a tune in your head, embarrassed by singing around others. He said you had a marvelous voice, but you begged to differ. _You sound different to yourself, Dear._ He'd always say. 

Your thoughts are cut short as you feel his hand grasp yours. 

"Come here, Darling." He says with a motion to the spot between his legs. You oblige silently as you hand off the brush to him. Soft jazz fills the room as you settle in and he takes a decently sized chunk of your hair to brush out. You mewl softly at the sensation. It always feels better when someone else brushes your hair, no?

"How you never complain of your arm being tired is beyond me." He laughs.

"Perhaps I'm just used to it." You giggle as you gaze into the fire once more. Forever burning if he wills it, how amazing it must feel to have such magic and power. You tilt your head back as he brushes your scalp, closing your eyes to revel in his soft ministrations. It feels so good, you could almost purr.

He runs the brush through your hair from scalp to end after having worked out all the kinks. Soft noises escape your throat at his actions, hardly aware you're making them. He chuckles at you and places a soft kiss to your forehead when he's done. 

"There, all done." He murmurs. 

"Thank you, Alastor." You sigh as you slump against the chair and lean to rest your head on his leg once more. 

"No, Darling," He gently chides and you scoot around to get a better look at him.

"Come here. I'm feeling a need for you." He says as he slips his hands under your arms to grip you. That is one of your favourite things about him. His large warm hands and how strong they are. He picks you up like a doll and comparatively, you are. He is so much larger than you as he places you onto his lap.

You slip your legs on either side of his hips in a straddle. He tucks your head under his chin as you drape your arms around his shoulders. A happy sigh leaves you while you snuggle into his neck. His hand cards through your hair, the soft jazz continues to play. You're vaguely aware of him wishing you a good night and placing a soft kiss to the top of your head. You drift off to sleep in the wamth of the fire and Alastor's arms as he picks up his book to continue where he left off.


End file.
